These silly fights
by Forgottengoddess
Summary: Ron insults Hermione, Hermione gets mad at Ron. Just a little piece of fluff my brain rackd up. quite sweet actually. but hey if you don't like it feel free to say so.. in a nice way!:) R&R peace and luv


Disclaimer: JK Rowling, is a goddess, it all belongs to her

I love you all

Peace

Bianca

__

"ARRRG!! Why do you have to be such an in-cromprimisable Pratt Ronald Weasley!" Hermione granger shrieked. She was sixteen with long bushy dark brown hair and usually calm beautiful brown eyes, which were now flashing with indigence. Her skin was lightly tanned from a summer in Bulgaria. (Explains the fight no?) 

Ronald Weasley, the boy at which she was screaming, was tall with red hair and a slightly longer than usual long nose. He had large hands, which were tightly clenched in fists, his blue eyes, were like Hermione's, full of passion and anger.

"Well maybe if… If you weren't dating that great git Vicky" he said, clasping his hands and raising his voice to a high pitched girly manner. 

"I wouldn't see a reason to be upset" Ron yelled back forcefully.

"ITS NOT LIKE YOU EVER CARED ANYWAY!" Hermione was now screaming. The scene between the two young youths had gotten quite a lot of attention from the common room around.

Hermione turned and swept up the stairs, leaving Ron to face the crowds of girls shaking their heads and giving him evil glares, and guys holding back smirks.

"Don't you have anything better to do????" Ron shouted at the crowd.

"Nah, you guys are the best show that's come to Hogwarts since Lily and James!" Some one yelled out.

Ron glared

Ron turned to head up the stairs to the girls dormitory. He knew he had to apologize to his friend. Truth be told, Ron did care who she dated, he would prefer it was him, but since he knew that was out of the question, it was better to be friends than nothing.

He got to the door and was about to turn the handle, when it opened itself to reveal none other than, Lavender Brown, who scowled at him.

"What do you want? Come to make her cry some more?" She glared

"No, I-" but lavender cut him off

"Do you get some sort of sick power trip off it all? You really are sadistic" she ranted, Hermione looked up from the bed she was sitting on.

"Lave?" she questioned, lavender turned around

"Yeah Hun?" Hermione grimaced at the name, Lavender called everyone 'Hun' it became quite annoying after a while

"could you leave Ron and I alone for awhile" Hermione said, noticing the sly looks she was getting from her dorm mates she added quickly " To TALK"

they all nodded, still with amused smiled tugging at their lips, but filed out the door, knocking Ron on the shoulder as they left.

__

Ron slowly walked in, shoving his hands in his pocket he stood about a foot away from Hermione. 

"So.." Ron said uncomfortably

"So..? didn't you come up here to apologize?" Hermione said in a confidant tone

"Apologize? Me? What do I have to apologize for?" Ron asked indignantly

Hermione gave Ron a scrutinizing look, her sighed and gave in

"Your right. Mione, I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I know its none of my business, nor is it my decision who you date" Ron sighed

"Thank you" Hermione said, and was just about to continue, when Ron put up a finger and took her hand. Hermione blushed and felt a twang of nervousness in her stomach, so did Ron.

"I guess I was just jealous, that he could kiss you, and that he could hug you. And that.." his voice started to shake, his nerves betraying him

"And that I can't. Even though I've been in love with you since, since that incident with the troll. When I saw you screaming and hiding under the sink, I realized how much I cared and how beautiful you were. So I'm sorry that I yelled, when really, I wanted to cry" 

Ron let go of Hermione's hand and turned towards the door, he was just about to leave when he felt a soft hand on his arm, he turned around. There was Hermione, blushing to the heavens, but still looking as beautiful as ever, she looked up at him.

"Ron" her voice cracked a little "Viktor and I, well we aren't together. And all the stuff you've said, I've felt since a first saw you and your stupid rat on the train. When I was looking for Neville's toad. But I didn't think you could ever feel that way back" Hermione finished. 

Ron leaned in closer, surprised that Hermione did the same. When their lips met it was everything there was supposed to be in a kiss, fireworks, and dizziness... And possibly this wasn't supposed to happen, but the creek of a door as Hermione's three dorm mates, Ginny and Harry peaked in. Ron had his arms around Hermione's waist, her arms around his neck, like that for three minutes, before lavender sneezed and the two young lovers jumped apart. 

The group clapped, Ron glared

"How much did you hear?" he asked

Ginny walked in, hands behind her back, amused smile playing on her lips.

"oh I Dunno. Harry? How much did we hear." 

"Well for starters, I didn't know that a scene with a giant troll, could ignite so much romance…" Harry said gleefully. 

"Damnit!" Ron cursed

They all laughed. The best moment in Ron and Hermione's life… well at least until their wedding day came. But that's another story.

J 

****

A/N: Sooooooo, how'd you like it? I'm not usually a romance writer. But Ron and Mione are just so cute.. they're just adorable. That's all there is to it. Lol

REVIEW!!

Love peace

Goddess bless & God protect

Bianca


End file.
